


Homosexual Superhero

by PureFury



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gay Dean, Gay Pride, Gay Sam, M/M, gay pride flag, legalized marriage in all fifty states, proud sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureFury/pseuds/PureFury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gay marriage has just been legalized in all fifty states. Sam is the first to be celebrating even with Dean's hesitations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homosexual Superhero

Embarrassment flooded through Dean as he walked a few steps behind his partner, "Sam, please take it off." There was no shame in begging at this moment. 

Sam span around gracefully before continuing to stride forward, "I'm not taking it off, Dean... So stop asking."

They'd managed to walk a little further down the sidewalk before the older man was itching to start begging again. His face was flushed from shame. People around them were looking over at Sam but some were blatantly staring with horrid scowls. Dean hurried to keep up with his brother's fast pace, Sam had to keep up the speed to keep the cape behind him flowing.

"Sam..." He whined like a stroppy toddler, "Please, baby, take it off."

"Dean," Sam snapped with fire in his tone, "I will not be taking this off! If you are ashamed then do not walk with me but I, for one, am proud of what has happened today so will show that. People can think what they want."

With that, the tall hunter turned on his heel and stormed off down the street as he reminded himself to smile, today was a good day. He made an effort to smile politely at those who obviously disliked him but he made an explicit effort to grin at those that seemed to support. 

Dean watched his brave baby brother as he marched down the sidewalk with a Gay Pride flag tied around his neck to create a superhero-like cape that floated out behind him. Sam was always better at expressing himself than Dean was. That was proven once again when Gay Marriage was legalised in all fifty states and instantly, Sam was pulling out his Gay Pride flag from the bottom of his duffle. 

Rushing to catch up, Dean hurried along side his Sasquatch partner and took a breath of the humid air.

"Look, I'm sorry Sam." Dean murmured awkwardly, "You've always been better at expressing yourself." He hung his head in shame.

From his view of the floor, Dean could see when Sam's hand stretched out to welcome his. They locked hands and the shorter knew that he'd been forgiven. Looking up, they shared a small smile before Sam began dragging his brother at his speed.

"Come on, Dean." Sam chuckled, "We can't let my cape fall."

Cracking a smile, Dean began to jog, encouraging his partner to do the same. They laughed and giggled as they made their way rapidly through the streets. Sam acting as the homosexual superhero and Dean as his sidekick in disguise.

**Author's Note:**

> In celebration of the legalization of Gay marriage in all fifty states. ❤️


End file.
